The Walking Dead: Season One (Video Game)
The Walking Dead: Season One is a 2012 video game that follows Lee Everett, a 37-year old history professor trying to survive a zombie apocalypse in Georgia, USA. Summary The game is divided into 5 episodes, each about two hours long. Episode One: A New Day Lee Everett has recently been convicted for murdering someone who was cheating with his wife. Being driven down a highway from Atlanta, Georgia to a nearby prison, his car crashes after hitting a zombie, knocking Lee unconscious. Upon waking up, he escapes from the car and a nearby group of zombies and into a suburban neighbourhood, where he meets a young girl left abandoned in a house named Clementine. He decides to look after her, and they soon meet a man named Shawn Greene, who takes them to his fathers farm, where they meet Kenny, a commercial fisherman, and his wife Katjaa, a vet, and their son Duck. However, a horrific accident involving a tractor and zombies kills Shawn, and they are kicked off the farm. Kenny agrees to drive Lee to Macon, where Lee's family lives, but their car runs out of petrol and are nearly eaten by horde before being saved by two mysterious strangers, who are hiding in a pharmacy owned by Lee's parents. Upon entering the pharmacy, they find a small group of five, Lilly, a levelheaded air force bureaucrat, her father, Larry, an angry retired US army commander, Glenn, a local pizza delivery man and college dropout, Carley, a TV reporter and Doug, a computer repairman. The group explodes into an argument over speculation about if Duck has been bitten, with Kenny threatening to kill Larry. The stress leads to Larry having a heart attack, and a horde surrrounding the pharmacy, but they all go quiet and the zombies leave. Lee eventually unlocks the door to the medicine storage in the pharmacy after helping Glenn rescue a bitten and suicidal girl at a motel (who shoots herself by stealing a gun from them) but soon finds a loud alarm being triggered by breaking into the medicine storage. The group evacuates the area and goes to a nearby motel, but depending on Lee's choices, Doug or Carley gets killed in the escape, and Glenn leaves the group for Atlanta. The remaining survivors all agree to fortify the motel until help from the government arrives, before the electricity goes out, ending the episodes. Episode Two: Starved for Help Set three months later, the motel survivors have largely fortified it and added a new member to their group, Mark, who was stationed at a nearby unseen air force base. The group is largely starving and has resorted to rationing their limited food supplies, and Mark, Lee and Kenny are out in the forest hunting, before hearing a screaming man trapped in a bear trap. He reveals himself to be David, a high school teacher with two former students, Travis and Ben. His screams attract a horde of zombies as Lee tries to help him, but either David or Travis dies. Returning to the motel with wounded, an argument erupts with Lilly over food shortages and bringing new people, leaving Lilly to tell Lee to do rationing in anger. After this, David or Travis dies from wounds, turning into a zombie and nearly killing Katjaa and Lee, leading to anger at Ben for not telling them his friend was bitten. But Ben explains that you become a zombie no matter what unless your brain is destroyed. Two strange men, Andy and Danny St John arrive outside the motel, and offer to trade fuel for food, explaining that they live on a nearby dairy farm protected by an electric fence. The group agrees, and Lee, Ben, Doug or Carley and Mark all head down to the farm to check it out and negotiate a deal, and find that the farm is real and they have plenty of food and meet Brenda St. John, the mother of the boys. Lee and Mark offer to do favours around the farm, but are attacked by bandits while repairing the fence, one of whom seriously injures Mark with a crossbow. Brenda offers to take care of him and Danny offers to help Lee investigate a nearby bandit camp to get payback. They find the camp abandoned but Lee finds that one of them had tried to kidnap Clementine, and is confronted by her, a lone and traumatised woman who's young daughter was kidnapped and raped by the other bandits. Lee or Danny shoot her, and they return to the farm. The whole group is now staying at the farm, except for Ben and Doug or Carley, and most are in the barn as Katjaa treats a sick cow. Kenny and Lilly are suspicious about the farm, notably the barn. So Lee sabotages the electric fence so that the St Johns will look at it and he can sneak into the barn, discovering lots of blood-covered tools, but Andy catches him in the act, but explains that its just for hunting and skinning animals. Upon having dinner, Lee leaves to wash his hands, and enters the room Mark should be staying in but doesn't see him there, and finds him trapped in a hidden room with his legs cut off to be used as meat. Lee runs downstairs and tells the group that the St Johns are cannibals, and is soon knocked out and placed in a meat locker with Larry, Lilly, Kenny and Clementine. Lee wakes up and Larry has a serious heart attack, leading Kenny to think that Larry will turn into a zombie and they'll be trapped with him. Kenny kills Larry by crushing his head with a salt lick, making Lilly (who was trying to revive him) furious. Clementine is also distressed by the act. Lee works out that you can get out through the air conditioning duct, but only Clementine can fit through. She escapes and unlocks the door, and Lee attacks Danny, trapping him in a bear trap. In the house, Brenda has taken Katjaa hostage, but a zombified Mark attacks Brenda and Lee eventually fights Andy, freeing the rest of the group as they escape the farm. On the way back, they find a recently abandoned car full of food and supplies, and debate about whether or not they should steal from it. Lee also discovers that the crazy women from earlier had been spying on the group for weeks, and that without a food source from the St. Johns, bandits might attack the motel. Episode Three: Long Road Ahead Back at the motel, Kenny and Lee realise that the town of Macon they've relied on for supplies has almost run out of anything they can use, and Kenny and Lilly argue at the motel about if they should leave into an RV Kenny has fixed or not. Lilly suspects someone has been stealing supplies from the group's inventory, and Lee discovers that someone had been giving them to bandits. The motel is attacked by bandits shortly after, and the motel is overrun by zombies attracted by the gunfire. The group all flees in the RV, and begins driving towards Savannah to find a boat. During the trip Lilly accuses someone in the group of stealing supplies, and eventually shoots Doug or Carley and is kicked out of the group, it's also revealed that Duck has been bitten. External Links * The Walking Dead: Season One at walkingdead.wiki Category:Zombies Category:Libertarian Socialist Wiki Category:Video Games